my super cheerleading adventre! )
by CharAndMarly
Summary: Im a Hawt cheerleader, named Bella with a perf life bt hot badboy edwad comes into and eveything vhqanges!
1. Chapter 1

1!

kay my name is bella and I just moved to this place called forks (what a lame name, rite?) and its sooo rainy! My mom is with some guy and im moving back here to live with my das. He's kind of relly creepy.

Im like sooo bord here an like i just want to die! But if I did that then ilke this beauty wuld be a wasst! Skool starts tmmrw & I like just cant wate! i alrdie no that im like gonne a be the prettiest one there! Anddddd! The most popular!

My dream i cheerleader ans stuff, you no? it wll b like soooo great!

I mean lik i can do nythin! And im like sooooooper flexible! (if u kno whut I mean)

i like cant wate! like I already choooosed out my outfit and its like sooo hawt! It's like a hawt pink bandoo thing with one of thjose see throo shirts and short shorts like shawty I be hawt!

So I was like walking out and stuff and being like I am usully, and was like 'oh my god look at that guy!'

He was jogging shirtless and stuff, looking tots hawt. I squealed a bit and began walking after him. He was like totally shirtless sweety and everything and it was sooo hawt XD

Like wow…. He looked at me with those chisled eyes and I was like…. Wows.

Anyways, yeah.

He like starred at me and like said, "Wold u like sumthing?" I almost died rite there! His voice was like soooooo smexylicious!

**Okay so like i got a brianfreeze and it rlly hurts so im lik gunna go now! Bieeeee! –Char and Marly  
We be gangsta 4 realz! Bieeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Don't forget to leeve reviws!**


	2. OH MY GAWD!

_Kaythis is Marley chilling while Char is busy dong stuff XD So u all get to read my stuff! I just wanted 2 say that iam trrying to work on my writing, and fix up those little errors, so u all will be sooo much happier! Thx for pointing it out to me gangstas!_

2.

So I pulled up to Furks Highschool in my hot pink car! It was so rainy that it was buming my mood, you know? So I walked out and it was so cold that I stated to shiver. All of a sudden there was this guy putting like his jacket round my.

It was so sweet tat I started to blush! (that's a cute little Bella thing to do rite? I thought so!)

He looked at me with the most cute look ever I started to like melt like I was mad of chocolate! "You new here, right?" He asked with a soft voice.

"Like yeah! How did you no?" I exclaimed, clapping my hands together. "And oh my gawd! Thanks for the jacket! It was soooo cold!"

He smiled at me like so wide. "Not so many grils here are this cute! I saw you and I had to help! It's always cold here, so if you need anything-I'm here for you!"

"Aw that's so sweet!" I jumped up and down. "I'm Isabella but every1 calls me Bella!"

"Means beautiful, right?" He whispered, leaning close. I like began to move towards him and he shut his eyes and grabbed my hand.

"Mikey! What are you doing!?" An annoying voice sreeched.

He jumped away and I felt disapinted b/c he wasn't kissing me, but the girll began to give a mean glare. "Who's this? Mikey"?

"I'm Like Bella!" I stuck my hand out and was looking at her while she walked way and Mikey followed her.

All of a sudden I heard like a ca screech and someone scream!

**AND THAT'S IGT FOR THIS CHAPPY! ** **So I tried realy hard on this chappy with Char (I mis u gurl!) isn't Mike like super hawt? Like oh my gawd. WAs that not cute or what?! And isn't that chick so mean?! (Spoiler! Supposed to be like Laura, I think? I never really read the books-just the movies. Like oh my gawd. Eddys abbs!**


	3. OHMYGAWD ITS BEEN LIKE SO LONG!

**Like oh my gosh Char is like 2 bussy to wurk on this so like wow… I just had 2 like mak another chappy for u guys! And um…. Like… this 1 reviewy was like fix ur ducking grammar… and I'm just a little unsur about the ducking part… I don't get it. **

**3.**

So I walked into the school and it was like… oh my gawd. So many like relly cute guys and it was just like… oh my gawd! Every1 started to look at me and I began to blush! (bella thing, right? Nvr read to books! Like omg!)

And that reallllyyyy mean gurl from the parking lot came over and was gettin all up in my grill! "Like oh my god. Who r u?" I was like in her face and everything looking suppppeeerrrr hawt.

"I'm lik Lauren. And Mikey is my bf so like back off, sister!"

"O. M. G. r u like black or something?"

Oh wows!

**Short chapter today… sorrys fans! Char will be back soon so like… hang out till them, mkay?**


	4. CHAR IS DA BOMB!

4!

**I am like soooo sorry that I havent like helped with the story after chapter 1… 4give me Marly? Well bettr late then not right? and Like every1 is like get a beta reader? Whuts that? Ohhhh and soon we will be having 1 of our frends her name is Brianna join us (don't tell her this but she is like sooooo stupid… we h8t her!) Marly says "like hi"!**

Well I was walking down the hall and I was just about to turn and like some1 completely ran into me! And I was like "WTH!" I then looked up and saw this like loser girl.

She was all like " Ummmmmmm…."

So I got up and like walked away. I turned and walked into the classroom and sat down.

"That's my seat!" The chick from earlyer sade.

I stood up and was like "Bring it B!*** (omg im like sooooooooooo sorry for saiding that! 4give me?)

**Well gots to goooooooooo! Dont 4get ta be GANGSTA! Duckface!**


End file.
